board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Best Game of 2000 Tournament
The Best Game of 2000 Tournament was hosted on Board 8 by Raven in early 2009. It was the first tournament to not follow the monthly nomination format, instead determining entries based on most nominations. The championship was won by Pokemon Gold/Silver/Crystal, marking the first championship in its series and the second for Nintendo. 2000's Ultimate Loser: GSC > FFIX > MvC2 > Valkyrie Profile > Skies of Arcadia > Lunar 2 > Thief II: The Metal Age Final Results Best Game of 2000 Tournament Johto Division Pokemon GSC Perfect Dark Pokemon GSC Majora's Mask Pokemon GSC Final Fantasy IX Pokemon GSC (1) Pokemon Gold/Silver/Crystal (16) Monster Rancher Battle Card: Episode II Pokemon GSC Ogre Battle 64 Pokemon GSC Diablo II (8) Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber (9) Shenmue (5) Grandia II (12) Jet Grind Radio Grandia II Diablo II (4) Diablo II (13) Wild Arms 2 (6) Legend of Dragoon (11) Power Stone 2 Legend of Dragoon WWF No Mercy WWF No Mercy Perfect Dark (3) WWF No Mercy (14) Dino Crisis 2 (7) Resident Evil: Code Veronica (10) Command and Conquer: Red Alert 2 RE: Code Veronica Perfect Dark (2) Perfect Dark (15) WWF SmackDown! Termina Division Majora's Mask Vagrant Story (1) The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (16) Space Channel 5 Majora's Mask Baldur's Gate II Majora's Mask Escape from Monkey Island (8) Spyro: Year of the Dragon (9) Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (5) Tekken Tag Tournament (12) The World is Not Enough Tekken Tag Tournament Escape from Monkey Island (4) Mario Party 2 (13) Escape from Monkey Island (6) Persona 2: Eternal Punishment (11) Parasite Eve II Parasite Eve II Vagrant Story Vagrant Story Banjo-Tooie (3) Vagrant Story (14) Chu Chu Rocket! (7) Pokemon Puzzle League (10) Bomberman 64: The Second Attack Bomberman 64 2 Banjo-Tooie (2) Banjo-Tooie (15) Alundra 2 Alexandria Division Final Fantasy IX Kirby 64 Final Fantasy IX Marvel vs. Capcom 2 (1) Final Fantasy IX (16) Tenchu 2: Birth of the Stealth Assassins Final Fantasy IX Timesplitters Final Fantasy IX Tony Hawk 2 (8) Legend of Mana (9) Timesplitters (5) Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 (12) WWF SmackDown 2: Know Your Role Tony Hawk 2 The Sims (4) The Sims (13) No One Lives Forever (6) Deus Ex (11) Fear Effect Deus Ex Mario Tennis Mario Tennis Kirby 64 (3) Mario Tennis (14) The Misadventures of Tron Bonne (7) Breath of Fire IV (10) Half-Life: Counterstrike Counterstrike Kirby 64 (2) Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards (15) Street Fighter III: Double Impact Blue Rogue Division Valkyrie Profile Marvel vs. Capcom 2 (1) Skies of Arcadia (16) Rhapsody: A Musical Adventure Skies of Arcadia Lunar 2: Eternal Blue Skies of Arcadia Valkyrie Profile (8) Thief II: The Metal Age (9) Lunar 2: Eternal Blue Complete (5) Street Fighter III: Third Strike (12) Threads of Fate Third Strike Valkyrie Profile (4) Valkyrie Profile (13) Mega Man Legends 2 (6) Pokemon Stadium (11) Metal Gear Solid: Ghost Babel Max Payne Marvel vs. Capcom 2 Marvel vs. Capcom 2 Chrono Cross (3) Marvel vs. Capcom 2 (14) Strider 2 (7) Harvest Moon: Back to Nature (10) Dragon Warrior I and II Dragon Warrior I and II Chrono Cross (2) Chrono Cross (15) Spider-Man Zero's Final Thoughts So after the success of the 2008 tournament, I had nothing planned for the moment, besides waiting for 2009 to end so I could work on that contest. I don't truly recall what made me go back and do 2000, but I'm sure it had something to do with just wanting the rest of the 2000s to be done. That would involve doing contests for 2000 all the way up to 2004. The demand was there, the users were there, and the votes would be there. Obviously, the format would be a little different, because I didn't want to put myself through the trouble of finding out the exact dates for games that came out nine years prior. Regardless, it was going to be nice taking the nostalgia trip. Instead of Game of the Month polls, 2000 through 2004 would instead be done the old fashioned way, where users would nominate 10-15 games, and the seeding would be determined by most nominations. Any games that tied for nominations would have their position determined by their average score on gamerankings, though thankfully I didn't have to do that much. The contest itself stuck to the average of roughly 20-30 votes per match in the first 3 rounds, before hitting 35-55 votes in the semifinals and championship. The Johto division hardly had any interesting matchups. While 4 matchups were decided by 2 votes or less, literally everything else was a blowout. Perfect Dark dominated WWF SmackDown and Code Veronica before barely beating WWF No Mercy. Right after this, Perfect Dark gets steamrolled 21-5 by Pokémon Gold/Silver/Crystal, who spent the entire first four rounds mowing down every game in sight. How bad, you ask? Pokémon GSC outscored its first four opponents 86-23 on its way to the final four. The Termina division would provide a few slightly more interesting results. We saw Baldur's Gate II beat Spyro 3 in OT, followed by #11 seed Parasite Eve II doing the same to Persona 2 in OT. #13 seed Escape From Monkey Island would nearly double Mario Party 2 in round one, followed by scoring 80% on #5 seed Tekken Tag Tournament before getting a respectable 33% against Majora's Mask. Zelda dominated most of the division, as expected, and put away Vagrant Story 20-12 to win the division and earn a spot in the semifinals. The Alexandria division was nothing out of the ordinary either. Final Fantasy IX rightfully made easy work out of Tenchu 2, Timesplitters, Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 5, and Kirby 64, outscoring all four with a combined total of 78-22. In fact, the only thing remotely interesting in this division was the OT match between Mario Tennis and Kirby 64 in round 3. Finally, the most interesting division of them all was the Blue Rogue division, as neither #1 or #2 seed made it to the elite eight. Highly acclaimed Dreamcast RPG Skies of Arcadia took the top seed here, while Chrono Cross settled for #2. When they both made it to round 3, Skies would be upset by Valkyrie Profile, while Marvel vs. Capcom 2 would upset Chrono Cross, making it a #3 vs. #4 for the last final four spot. The end result would give us one of the tournament's best matches, with Marvel vs. Capcom 2 winning 13-12, marking the final time Capcom appeared in the semifinals of any tournament to date. The final four would start off with an epic showdown between Pokémon GSC and Majora's Mask, with Pokémon winning in a close affair 19-15. On the other side of the spectrum, Final Fantasy IX made easy work out of Marvel vs. Capcom 2, winning 24-14 and completing its easy path to the championship. Unfortunately for Zidane and crew, despite the FF9 fanboys' best efforts, IX would fall 3 votes short and lose 29-26, giving Pokémon GSC the 2000 Championship. Difficult not to feel a little bit disappointed here, as Final Fantasy IX is at least my second favorite game ever, possibly even the all-time favorite. I fell out of Pokémon after catching the first 150 in RBY, though I've heard nothing but good things about GSC, and have even tried the Soul Silver remake when a friend had it. There's no denying that GSC earned this victory, but to me, GSC is like the 2003 New England Patriots. You know they're good, you saw them wreck through most of the season and the playoffs, and it's not all that bad until they beat the Panthers by a field goal =\ Category:User Projects